Longing
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Data regrets on telling Geordi how he feels.


Title: Regret

Summary: Data regrets on telling Geordi how he feels.

Timeline: Takes place a few years later after "First Contact" and after the movie where Will and Deanna gets married.

Disclaimer: I do not owe ST: TNG

Author's notes: I got this idea last night and hopefully the abrupt ending wouldn't let you hate it. Sorry for my grammar mistakes! If anyone wants to be my beta, let me know.

* * *

Data watches Geordi in front of him as he gets married to his newly husband. Data is Geordi's best man in his wedding. Admiral Picard is conducting the wedding as the two were about to recite their vows to one another.

Across from Data stood Counselor Troi. Now known as Counselor Deanna Riker. She was looking at Data and she was seeing him with tears in his eyes. This wasn't tears of happiness, these were tears of regret.

Regret for not telling Geordi he was in love with him since he almost died with the Borg. Regret for not making the first move before someone else did. Regret for not kissing him. He has many regrets and all those regrets were now pouring out off him.

Now that Geordi was getting married, would he still be aboard the Enterprise? Who would play Sherlock Holmes with him? Data didn't realize he was thinking a lot as there was a loud cheer coming from the audience and he saw Geordi and his newly husband, kissing one another.

Data just stood there as he didn't cheer nor clap as tears were still going down. Someone elbowed him lightly as Data looked and saw it was Captain Riker. "Are you alright? You should be happy for them," he said smiling.

"I am happy," Data lied as everyone began to leave for the reception.

* * *

Data didn't saw Geordi at all as he was too busy getting ready. He didn't want to see him anyway and so, he waited outside where the guests were but in a secluded spot. However Counselor Riker found him.

"Data? Is everything alright?" Deanna asked worriedly as she sat across from him.

"Everything's fine, counslor. You should return to your husband," Data lies.

Deanna sighed, "You didn't turn off your emotion chip, Data. I can feel what you're feeling," She said. "Why did you never told him?"

"I…" Data began but was interrupted by Captain Riker.

"There you are! Everyone is taking pictures and they were looking for the braidsmaid and groomsmen," Will said.

"Will, can you stall them or tell them to take it later? Data needs my help," Deanna said.

Will looks at Data and then back at Deanna, "Your having a counselling session?! Now?!" He asked.

Deanna looked sternly at her husband, "Data's been in love with Geordi for years. His hurting, Will," She said.

"I think it's best for me to leave," Data said as he stood up and he saw Will staring at him surprise.

"What? But Data! You're suppose to give a speech to them. What will Geordi say if he sees you missing?" Deanna asked.

"I'm sorry counselor, but this is too much. You have no idea how hard it was not to say 'no' when Geordi asked me to be his best man," Data said.

"Why didn't you?" Will asked.

"I wanted to make him happy. After tonight, our friendship will never be the same," Data said.

"You have to tell him, Data. It will break you into pieces," Deanna said.

"There you are! Geordi is in a frantic mood right now. He was looking for Data to take a picture," Admiral Picard said as he found them.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can not," Data said and he left the three as he heard Deanna trying to stop him.

Once outside of the hotel, Data took a cab to go back to his hotel. The wedding was taken place in Paris and the Enterprise was in maintenance for the moment. Once back in his own hotel room, Data began to sob uncontrollably.

Geordi must be furious by now on why his best man left. He had ruined the reception, unless Geordi comes up with a backup plan. Data was sobbing on his bed until he heard a purring noise.

He looks and he saw Spot II. The original Spot died due of old age. He hugged Spot II as it made him comfortably knowing the fact she was there for him.

* * *

End or TBC?

How was it? Might do another one.


End file.
